Certain assembly operation schemes for integrated circuits require low processing temperatures which may limit the ability to bond to the standard palladium finish. Similarly, certain lead frame designs mandated by finish device requirements, limit the amount of heat that can be applied to a lead frame in the bonding operation, or restrict the ability to clamp and immobilize the lead fingers during the bond operation. Lead on chip is an example of this type of lead frame design.